warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Enchanted
Dedicated to Robo A songfic by Rainy OA is Taylor Swift <3 ''Enchanted'' There I was again tonight Forcing laughter, faking smiles Same old tired lonely place "Oh. My. StarClan. Frostpaw, you look adorable tonight! Decided to spruce it up?" "Yeah," Frostpaw replied, giving Brookpaw a polite smile. What would it take for the popular, pretty(yet still annoying) she-cat to just leave her alone? What on earth did she want? Dovepaw yawned loudly. "Dressing up is so overrated. I mean, what's the purpose of putting a flower in your fur? To get a tom? Please. Being pretty doesn't make you leader." Frostpaw didn't answer for two reasons. One, she liked looking and feeling pretty- and it wasn't a bad thing if toms noticed it either. And two, Dovepaw scared her. "Oh, shut up Dovepaw," Brookpaw chortled. "You know how Frostpaw usually looks. Anything's an improvement." Both she-cats smirked, and Frostpaw rolled her eyes. "You're so funny, Brookpaw," she said. No more fights... you promised Mother that you wouldn't fight with Brookpaw anymore. Walls of insincerity, Shifting eyes and vacancy Vanished when I saw your face "You really think so? Aw, I'm flattered, honey," Brookpaw giggled, nudging Dovepaw. Kill me. Kill me now. Sighing, Frostpaw got to her paws. They were stupid. This was stupid. But so was she. What had she been thinking, getting all dressed up for no reason? No tom would ever notice her, not with Brookpaw around, with her big green eyes and shiny creamy fur. "Anyway, we have to be going. See you around, Frostpaw. Have fun sitting in the middle of the camp. Toodles! Kisses!" Brookpaw padded away, Dovepaw trailing after her. Where should she go now? Frostpaw was in a dilemma. She couldn't go back to the apprentices' den where those horrible she-cats were. But she couldn't stay out here, looking like a loser, with her fur all prettied up and everything, could she? "Wolfpaw! You annoying pesk!" a high-pitched voice(probably Goldendust again) screeched from the warriors' den. "Get out! Go back to your own den and stop pestering the warriors!" A jolly-faced tom with laughter glowing in his eyes scrambled out of the den. Wolfpaw. Frostpaw knew who he was, but until now, she'd never really gotten time to look at him. Her first observation? He was cute. Very. All I can say is it was enchanting to meet you Your eyes whispered, "Have we met?" Feeling her mouth go dry, Frostpaw reminded herself to get a grip. No way would he notice her. So that's why she was utterly paralyzed when their gazes connected, his merry eyes still full of mischief from his prank on Goldendust. A bit of the impishness in his smile disappeared as his eyes fell on her, replaced by something naive and almost boyish in its nature. Questioning. That's how Frostpaw would describe his gaze. Full of questions, and half-formed promises. Like, by looking into Wolfpaw's eyes, she had caught a glimpse of her own future. That was rubbish, of course. Pure fantasy, from her dreamy mind. Still, she couldn't help giving her paw a quick lick and fluffing her fur, hoping he might take notice. After all, they were both apprenties. She was all prettied up, and he was in a good mood. Maybe, just maybe, they could hit it off. Across the room your silhouette Starts to make its way to me "Wolfpaw!" a voice screeched. Inwardly, Frostpaw cringed. Ugh. Beetlepaw. Did he have to ruin everything? He was just as bad as his sister, Brookpaw, in a way. "Wolfpaw!" the tom repeated, racing over to Wolfpaw. "Are we still gonna go hunting tomorrow?" Distractedly, with his eyes still fixed on Frostpaw(which was making her very self-conscious, but in a good way) he said, "Yeah. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to be somewhere." With that, he got up and padded past Beetlepaw, a determined set to his jaw. Oh StarClan. He's coming towards me! Me! What am I going to do? Reminding herself that it was no use acting, Frostpaw decided she would just be herself if they did end up having a conversation. However, a pinch of flirting never hurt anyone. The playful conversation starts While she was wrapped up in her debate on how best to talk to Wolfpaw, she failed to notice him standing right in front of her. And so, when he spoke, she near about jumped out of her skin. "You're beautiful." Her reflexes instantly kicked in, and before her mind could catch up, she snapped, "Get away from me, creep!" Understandably taken aback, he blinked. "What? I just- um... okay? I didn't mean it to be rude." He seemed completely baffled, and Frostpaw couldn't blame him. But instead of confessing her mistake and looking like an idiot, she decided to run with the whole hard-to-get routine. After all, it was better than falling all over him, wasn't it? Yes, she decided, it was. "Sorry, Wolfpaw," she said. "But I don't accept flattery." This was accompanied by an attempted fur-flip- only half her fur ended up in her mouth, and she began gagging. Regarding her as if she was an interesting specimen he'd discovered under a rock - something that was totally creepy yet at the same time fascinating - Wolfpaw said, "Are you, er, feeling okay? You seem a little flustered. Also, you're eating your own fur." Frostpaw felt her face going up in flames. "Maybe I like eating my fur." "Oh-kay then." He held up one paw in an act of surrender. "Who am I to judge?" At first she could feel the tears welling up in her eyes - this had turned out to be such a disaster - but then she glanced up and saw the twinkle in his eyes. He found it amusing. Maybe he even thought she was being witty. The thought warmed her heart. Counter all your quick remarks Like passing notes in secrecy "After all," Wolfpaw went on. "I nibble on my own paws sometimes." More relaxed now, she raised an eyebrow. "Big deal. All toms have their feet in their mouth all the time." Wolfpaw burst out laughing. He had a nice laugh, deep, but not too grown up at the same time. Shaking his head at their antics, he offered a paw. "I'm Wolfpaw. Nice to meet you." Feeling like the most clever, funny she-cat in the world(which she obviously wasn't, but still) Frostpaw patted his paw amiably. "Frostpaw. The same to you." "Well, now that we've discussed our peculiar eating habits," Wolfpaw said, "we owe it to ourselves to get to know each other better. You know. Because of our mutual dietary weirdness." Unable to help a chuckle, Frostpaw nodded her head and pretended to think about it for a while. "I suppose that would be suitable, yes. We would have many things to discuss, wouldn't we?" We have the same sense of humor, she reflected to herself, feeling her crush intensify by the second. Sure, she'd just really met Wolfpaw, but already she could feel herself falling for him. Besides, they were just apprentices. They could do what they liked, couldn't they? No strings attached. At least, that was the thought she comforted herself with while convincing her mind that she wasn't falling too fast. And it was enchanting to meet you All I can say is I was enchanted to meet you "Mentor?" he asked. She grimaced. "Pricklenose, the grouch. He's so young, and I know he's a really good warrior, which is why he was made one so early, but... he's so annoying." A laugh rumbled from Wolfpaw. "Sounds like a bummer." Ha. A bummer. He didn't know the half of it. Aloud, all Frostpaw said was, "Yep. And your mentor's Ravenpad, right? I seem to recall him yelling at you a lot." Whiskers twitching still, Wolfpaw nodded. "That's right. It's a love-hate relationship, if you ask me. I annoy him, he gets me in trouble, I do something stupid, he gets me out of trouble." An easy silence fell over them, and Frostpaw took this opportunity to further study him. With his chiseled jaw-line, undeniably handsome face, and smooth pelt, he was every she-cat's dream catch. But it was more than that. It was something about him, something that made her belly swarm with butterflies and her brain spin like a leaf on the wind. It was both dizzying and intoxicating, both confusing and thrilling. This night is sparkling, don't you let it go I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home "Now, Frostpaw, tell me more about yourself. I'm absolutely smitten," Wolfpaw said, uttering the words with a carefree ease that Frostpaw envied. If she tried to flirt like that, she'd end up talking in a garbled, incoherent language and make a fool of herself. Meeting his clear eyes with her own, she sought for any trace of insincerity or apathy. And found none. Just a patient air of waiting for her answer. "Um, you mean besides the fact that I like eating fur?" Another smile tugged at the corners of his mouth. "Yeah. We've already been over that, remember?" "Slipped my mind. That's one thing about me- my memory is awful." "Duly noted." He gave her a goofy salute, lifting his paw and smacking himself in the forehead. "That's why I'll always be here to remind you what a pretty little thing you are. Just in case you forget." Flustered, Frostpaw ducked her head. "What did I say about flattery?" Pulling a contrite expression, he bowed his head with all the shame of a kit caught in the catmint store. "My humblest apologies, fair maiden." Despite the fact that it was all in jest, a warmth began spreading from Frostpaw's heart around her body, ending in a tingling sensation within her paws. I'll spend forever wondering if you knew I was enchanted to meet you "You're forgiven," she assured him, twitching her ears in a lofty manner. Wow, maybe I'm getting good at the flirting game. Quickly dismissing the thought, Frostpaw decided Wolfpaw just wasn't that picky. "Thank StarClan. I'd be wallowing in a heap of badger-dung if you hadn't forgiven me," he insisted dramatically. Jaw dropping, she scrunched up her little pink nose and eyed him with disdain. "Ew!" Making his gaze go starry-eyed, he clasped one paw to his heart and staggered a step towards her; it was obviously all a play enactment, but she still felt butterflies erupt in her stomach as he came closer. "Yes, well, that's just what unrequited love does to you." Instead of making another funny comeback, Frostpaw fell silent, studying this jocular tom she'd encountered. He was so carefree. It cost him nothing to joke about things like love. Did he understand the way she felt around him at all? Was that why he was acting like this? Or, was this just second nature to him. Just the normal way he treated any she-cat. Frostpaw gave a miniscule little sigh, deflating a bit. Because there was no way he was as enchanted by her as she was by him. The lingering question kept me up 2 AM, who do you love? "You okay? You look kinda blue all of a sudden." Wolfpaw peered at her with consternation, evidently searching her face for clues as to her sudden change of demeanor. Trying not to get too excited at the fact that he'd even noticed, she gave him a simple nod. "Yeah. Just thinking." "Ah." He paused, waiting for her to continue the conversation. Well, she might as well go for the kill. And by that, she meant ever-so-subtly hint that she might be sorta kinda interested in him "that" way, as the apprentices were still immature enough to put it as(although at least they'd finally surpassed the cooties phase). "So, Wolfpaw, a handsome," she tried not to stutter over the word, "tom like you must have a girl somewhere, am I right-" "Wolfpaw!" a high-pitched squeal cut through her words, and Frostpaw's blood curdled. Brookpaw's silken waves of light-wheat fur rippled like ardent silver as she made her way towards them. With the shadowy bushes as her background, she looked like a goddess from StarClan. And her opalescent green eyes were fixated on Wolfpaw; there was no hesitation or break in her stride as she reached him, pressed against his chest, and licked him on the cheek. Oh. So she was his girlfriend. Life sure was a fox-heart. I wonder 'til I'm wide awake And now I'm pacing back and forth "Y-you two are dating?" Frostpaw stammered, just to clarify. She didn't think that Brookpaw went around licking random toms, but then again, it was Brookpaw. One could never be sure. "Duh," Brookpaw said, seeming to just notice her presence. Wolfpaw beamed at her enthusiastically, reaching out to ruffle Brookpaw's fur. "Yep!" He seemed completely unapologetic about it, which was both good and bad. Good, because it meant he probably didn't know it affected her in any way. Bad, because it meant he probably didn't know it affected her in any way. Meaning he wasn't aware of her crush on him. Can you blame him? You two only started talking a few minutes ago! He's probably been dating Brookpaw since-'' "How long have you two been dating since?" With evident pride, the impressive answer was delivered by both members of the couple: "Yesterday." Yesterday. If she'd noticed Wolfpaw a day earlier, could she have changed that? 'Wishing you were at my door' 'I'd open up and you would say, "Hey,' Forcing the most unconvincing smile imaginable, Frostpaw mewed, "Well, you two are an adorable couple." "Thanks," Brookpaw said in a clipped tone, eyeing her with no small amount of suspicion. "Thanks," Wolfpaw repeated, staring at her with that same odd questioning gaze. Frostpaw felt her fur prickle under the scrutiny; his navy eyes were so deep and full of mystery. What did they want from her? What was he asking of her? Before she could hold his gaze long enough to attempt deciphering it, he broke their eye contact in order to give Brookpaw another lick on the cheek. "I'll see you tomorrow, babe." "For sure," Brookpaw said, standing and shooting Frostpaw one last airy glance. There was a swish of her flaxen fur, accompanied by the pungent smell of the jasmine essence she often rubbed on her coat, and then she was gone. "She's..." Frostpaw trailed off, realizing that Wolfpaw probably didn't want to hear what she had to say about his girlfriend. To her surprise, he didn't seem to mind the unconcealed disgust in her tone. "Yeah, she's a piece of work." "Why are you with her?" she blurted, before she could rethink it. He seemed taken aback. "It's only been a day," he said with a shrug. "Nothing too big. Besides, she asked me out." ''You didn't have to say yes. Frostpaw knew if she voiced her thoughts aloud, there would be no hiding her jealousy, and she didn't want that. "Oh." "Yeah." Why couldn't it be me that asked you out? It was enchanting to meet you, All I know is I was enchanted to meet you." Giving a little sigh, Frostpaw licked her paw, contemplating all her life's woes with a grevious air. Wasn't this just the perfect cliche? She-cat meets cute, charming tom- only to find out he was taken by her archnemisis. What a perfect little fairytale. "Hey, Frostpaw?" Wolfpaw said softly. Something about the sultry way he said her name sent tremors down her spine. "Yes?" she murmured back. His eyes were downcast as he faced her, in an undecided manner that was quite charmingly boyish. Frostpaw felt her heart pounding vehemently inside her chest. What was he going to say? Was he going to admit that he'd enjoyed talking to her, or something along the lines? Would he- "I should probably get going." "Huh?" Forgetting to remain composed, Frostpaw stared at him slack-jawed for a solid second, before snapping her mouth shut. "Oh, that's-" "I'm sorry, I just-" "I understand-" "Training's tomorrow and-" "It's okay-" "It's been lovely-" "Yeah-" They both fell silent at the same time, each waiting for the other to speak. When neither did, Frostpaw chortled, though it sounded painfully forced to her own ears. "I guess I'll see you around, then?" Her heart gave a painful little twinge. She'' had'' been hoping he'd been about to say something romantic, or at least touching... This night is sparkling, don't you let it go I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home "Wait." She froze at the single syllable, though it was rather unneccesary, seeing as she hadn't even moved. "Yes?" "Do you want to grab a bite to eat real quick?" Wolfpaw asked. "I'm starved." Quickly forgetting the fact that she'd already ate, Frostpaw nodded her head, perhaps a little too vigorously. "That sounds lovely." His whiskers twitched. "Lovely? That's an odd word to use. Try awesome, or fabulous." She burst out laughing at that, and he put on a miffed expression. "What?" "It's just hilarious seeing you say the word 'fabulous'," she informed him. This of course resulted in him feeding her a long string of high-pitched "fabulous"s as they made their way to the fresh-kill pile. Shaking her head in a supercilious manner, Frostpaw meowed, "You're a silly, silly tom." Unaffected by her comment, he bent down and bumped his nose against her cheek. "But you love me anyway, right?" he ascertained with a great deal of confidence. Trying to hide the way her heart skipped a beat at his touch, she mumbled, "We barely know each other." "I was kidding." "Oh." To hide her embarrassment, she bent down and selected a squirrel from the pile. "Squirrel sound okay?" "One of my favorites. Well actually, that's not saying much, considering I like all types of prey. I'll eat just about anything; once I ate a pebble on a dare. It was awful, you know," he prattled, his voice taking on a slightly unnatural tone. I stared at him in curiousity, trying to figure out what had caused the dip in confidence. Noticing my gaze, he blushed and flattened his ears bashfully. "Sorry. I talk a lot when I'm nervous." Quietly, squirrel lying on the floor forgotten between us, I raised my face to his. "Why would you be nervous?" Wolfpaw said nothing, swallowing hard as he stared back at me. I'll spend forever wondering if you knew This night is flawless, don't you let it go I'm wonderstruck, dancing around all alone I'll spend forever wondering if you knew I was enchanted to meet you This is me praying that This was the very first page Not where the story line ends My thoughts will echo your name Until I see you again These are the words I held back As I was leaving too soon I was enchanted to meet you Please don't be in love with someone else Please don't have somebody waiting on you Please don't be in love with someone else Please don't have somebody waiting on you This night is sparkling, don't you let it go I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home I'll spend forever wondering if you knew This night is flawless, don't you let it go I'm wonderstruck, dancing around all alone I'll spend forever wondering if you knew I was enchanted to meet you Please don't be in love with someone else Please don't have somebody waiting on you Category:Rainy's Songfics